snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bell
- Ages ▾= - Kid= - 11= - Teen= }} - Outfits ▾= - Pajama= - Astronaut= - Angel= - Winter= - Bane= }} - Forms ▾= - Pony= - Powerpuff Z= }} }} | caption = Bell and GIR | name = Bell | alias = Snow white (Blossom) | origin = | sex = Female | age = 11 | species = Transhuman (PPGD), Gynoid (Black and White) | status = Alive | eyes = Soft White | hair = White | relatives = Dr. X (father), Mandark (step-brother), Barasia, Breannin (sisters) | friends = GIR (pet), Naga | enemies = Blossom , Buttercup, Samantha | occupation = Minion | residence = Black Eden, Megaville}} Bell 'is one of the main antagonists of Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. She is an original character and is also a Shadowpuff Girl. She is the daughter and creation of Dr. X. She is also the step-sister of Mandark and the current owner of GIR. In Griddles story she is also the sister of Barasia and Breannin. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Bell first appeared when she was watching the fight between the Powerpuff Girls and Dexter. Later when the Dread Dragon was defeated she encountered Mojo Jojo and took him to her home. At her home she also encountered Zim and his robot pet GIR and she took GIR with her and became friends with it. She later appeared when Blossom sat down at a tree outside when suddenly Blossom was attacked by Bell and GIR. After a fight between Bell and Blossom, Mandark came with Clusters and they captured Blossom. During the fight between Dexter and Mandark, Bell was already sleeping but Dr. X told to Zim about the past of Mandark and that when Mandark was in his depression because he killed Dee Dee, Bell came to him and took him with her home. Bell saw Mandark as her big brother. When Mandark was killed Bell was very angry at her father for doing nothing and just letting him kill Susan. A few days later she went to the moon for a mission for her dad along with GIR. There she activated a huge machine that shot a laser towards the Earth and after that disappeard. Bell who had taken out her space suit lost her space suit and GIR went looking for it. Bell was alone because nobody wanted to go with her to the moon since they were all busy while thinking about that a young man called Naga came to her and thought she could use a friend. She first became angry at him and attacked him because she thought he was going to hurt GIR but when that was over GIR suddenly throwed a rock that went straigh through Naga and Bell catched it and she discovered that he was a ghost. After that Naga gave her back the space suits and she got told by her dad to come back and so she did. Later at the science fair when GIR turned Jenny into a portal Bell came out of it with the rest of the Darkstar Councils. She encountered Blossom for the second time and went into battle with her. After that she quickly went to one of the Darkstar Coucils who had a smaller version of the giant machine on the moon and gave it to Bell who afterwards fleed into the hole in the middle of the podium. Under the podium she came into a room with security and let a giant cluster take care of them while she escaped through a hole in the wall. Bell, along with GIR who is holding the bomb, is heading down to the core of the facility. She however quickly is caught up by Blossom. While Blossom tries to negotiate, she holds the Noisy Cricket behind her back and shoots at Blossom with it. Blossom evaded the attack and threw Dexter's protractors at her, which knocked the gun out of her hand. Blossom wanted to grab the bomb out of GIR's hands, but got slammed down on the ground by Bell. Blossom told Bell that she might not be stronger than Bell, but was smarter than her. She charged up her laser supposedly aiming for GIR. When Bell noticed it she went crazy and rushed at Blossom and kept attacking her to stop her charging, but all her attacks were blocked, until eventually Blossom managed to hold Bell down to the ground. Blossom fired her laser and hit the communication cable, which shut down the power and made it impossible for the bomb to be activated without a connection between the broken part. In shock Bell rushed towards GIR and hugs him. Then she becomes furious because Blossom could have hurt him. Bell did off her hairband and attached it to GIR, to make him a combat SIR unit. She then charged up a giant laserbeam and fired it at Blossom. She fired the laser beam which hit the disco ball that GIR summoned from his head, which seperated the beam into balls of energy heading towards Blossom. Blossom repelled all the attacks with the downside of getting her hands burned. As Blossom was lying on the ground with her burn wounds she wanted to end it with a powerful kick, but the kick was blocked by Buttercup, who took all of the damage to the left side of her head. Buttercup quickly send her flying with a punch, but Bell was helped up by GIR again. Now Buttercup continued to fight her. They clash in bashing both their hands into each other. Buttercup quickly reacts and throws Bell into the air, while still holding her. Bell asks GIR for help who then wants to throw a bomb from a slingshot at Buttercup. However she destroys it with her laser. Bell commands Buttercup to put her down, thus Buttercup grabs Bell and performs a final atomic buster on Bell. Bell is unconscious and is guarded by GIR. Bell manages to recover and sees Buttercup heading into the direction of Blossom to help her. She jumps at Buttercup who also jumped, causing Bell to miss and jump over her, but she lands well. After the conflict between Buttercup and Samantha, and the talk of Buttercup and Blossom, Bell stands up again. She notices that Samantha has the plan to use GIR to trigger the bomb. Quickly she grabs the katana and throws it at Samantha, and impales her in the chest. This causes her to step back, and fall in the electricity and makes completes the connection of the machine again and triggers the bomb. The bomb is activated and Bell calls GIR to her. She removes the hairband, and puts it on herself, returning GIR to his normal form. Meanwhile she also informs the girls that it is useless to escape, because the explosion engulfs the whole world. She grabs GIR and wants to fly off, but is stopped by Naga who tells her to follow him. Black and White Dr. X created Bell. After she was created it first seemed like she also failed like his first one but eventually she began to move, shortly followed by some words which meant she worked. Bell was sent on several missions by X. After Bell had finished a certain mission with GIR she encountered a hooded girl who asked her why she was doing this and said that X was using her to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, like she was a minion rather than a daughter. Bell disagreed and wanted to fight her but she was suddenly gone. Her last mission was to go to the Dreadnaut and get it back to him. There she encountered the hooded girl again who talked again about X using her and ripped a part of her skin off, but Bell tried to ignore it and went to the Core of the submarine. There Bell and the girl fought each other until the girl blew up the Core and thought she was dead. Bell got back up by the surprise of the girl who then took of her hood and revealed her face which beared a strong resemblance to herself. The submarine was sinking and Bell had to escape by swimming and she made it, although she had a wound. When she was back she told her father she failed because of that girl who looked like her. Dr. X was shocked and thought is was his previous experiment, and at that moment the girl walked in, known as Barasia who was working together with the Darkstar Council. Bell and Barasia fought again but got interupped by Montray who then got killed by Barasia followed by the angry Kuwagus who wanted to avenge Montray. Barasia continued with her slaughter as she then killed GIR, to the horror of Bell. Barasia then wanted to kill Zim but right when she was about to hit him Samantha jumped in front of him and saved him. Barasia then continued her fight with Bell. Barasia eventually got the upper hand and put a bomb on Bell's leg which exploded afterwards killing Bell, to the horror of Dr. X. Barasia continued and fought with her father and also killed him. Now only Zim was over and was about to kill him when she suddenly got hit by an electric blast that saved Zim. Barasia was surprised Bell survived, who responded that she should've aimed for her brains. Bell then, out of anger, fired a giant beam to Barasia which killed her. Bell then went to her father who told her to live a good life and make the decisions that seems right for her and he died, being taken away by Grim. Zim and Bell were the only ones left and talked about the losts of their friends and that they could fix GIR after Bell herself was repaired. Bell then looked into the computer of her father and found another project of him to create a new little sister for Bell called Breannin. The Grim Tales From Down Below She appeared alongside with her dad in the Nasty Burger ordering some food. Invader Zim: Manifest Doom Bell appears as a doll Zim gives GIR in order to stop him from screaming while repairing his arm. Personality Bell is a young girl who is often sent to do her father's bidding. All she is loyal to her father, she isn't completely obedient and have ignored his commands or objections in the past'Comic Page: The Sea of Tranquility, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. She does however fear her father and displeasing him'Comic Page:' How I Learned To Stop Worrying and Watch The Bomb Vanish, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. She is very fond and protective of her friends'Comic Page:' Girly, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi and gets mad when people try to harm them'Comic Page:' Bet, Check, Raise, All In?, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi or when something happens to them Comic Page: Game Over, Powerpuff Girls DoujinshiComic Page: Discipline, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. This is especially true when it comes to GIR, for whom she is overprotective'Comic Page:' Wring the bell, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi and even willing to betray her allies'Comic Page:' Reason For The Treason, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. Due to her overprotectiveness of the small robot as well as the unpredictablity of said robot, this is a huge weakness as the threat of GIR getting harmed can leave her either undecisive and scared'Comic Page:' No Choice, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi or unconcentrated in her attacks'Comic Page:' Prolonging The Inevitable, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. After the death of Mandark, she became lonely as her father was busy with his doomsday plans'Comic Page:' Bell-ancholy, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi and his friends were shown no interest'Comic Page:' Bell-ancholy, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. She doesn't seemed to care much about the Cluster member, and was disgusted by Kuwagus' way of transporting the Bomb'Comic Page:' Put Time In A Beetle, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. She is known to be sardonic and even rude to those she sees as beneath her'Comic Page:' My Name is Bell, Powerpuff Girls DoujinshiComic Page: Before A Fall, Powerpuff Girls DoujinshiComic Page: A Scanner Snarkily, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. She seem very cheerful and playful when around with BlossomComic Page: Toying with me, Powerpuff Girls DoujinshiComic Page: Bellicose, Powerpuff Girls DoujinshiComic Page: Fight Rider, Powerpuff Girls DoujinshiComic Page: Belly of the Dragon, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi especially in battle, since they are of equal physical strength. Appearance Bell is similar to the Powerpuff Girls. She is of average height for her age and has peach skin. She wears long white stockings with Mary Jane shoes, and a white dress with a big black stripe on it. Her eyes are soft white, but sometimes tend to be light purple. Despite this color, she isn't blind. She also has long white hair with antenna-like bangs and a black headband. When she doesn't have her headband off her hair hangs down and reaches over her knees, almost touching the ground. Bell wears different outfits over the duration of the comic. Her pajamas are light blue and consists of a top and shorts, along with Gir slippers. She also doesn't wear her headband in bed. She once was seen as an angel with blue wings, a crown, and a white dress in front of Mandark. When in space she wore a regular space suit, and she was seen wearing MIB sunglasses during the assault on the science fair when entering the core. Powers & Abilities Being a Shadowpuff Girl, Bell is capable of performing several of the same abilities and powers as her scientific counterparts. *'Cat Reflexes:' Bell has a cat-like reflexes as when she falls'Comic Page:' Roll With The Punches, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi or descents head first'Comic Page:' Into The Machine, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, she will flip herself and land on her feet. *'Impact Absorption:' Bell is able to block and absorb the impact of physical attacks with her hands, standing unfazed when blocking the attack of other transhumans'Comic Page:' Rage, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. **'Kinetic Energy Absorption (''Possibly): After blocking a punch of Blossom with palm of her hand, she opened her hand and blasted her opponent. This could be the result of Bell absorbing the energy of the impact and redirecting to Blossom'''Comic Page: Chapter 5, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. *'Energy Beam Emmission:' Bell have showcased several forms of energy beam emmission, varying in strenght and origin point. **'Energy Beams (Regular):' Bell is able to fire energy from her hands and even her fingertips with high accuracy and incredible power'Comic Page:' Bellicose, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. Her most powerful attack is when she fuses the energy created in her both hands, before firing'Comic Page:' Faces Of The Finish, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. The attack is so powerful that even splitted, can burn the skin of a transhuman'Comic Page:' Face-Heel Turn, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. **'Energy Eye Beams:' Not to be confused with her laser vision, Bell is able to fire powerful white energy beams from her eyes'Comic Page:' Wring the Bell, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. **'Energy Orbs:' Bell is able to focus her energy in energy orbs that when thrown causes huge explosions when they make impact'Comic Page:' Wring the Bell, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. **'Energy arces:' Bell is able of throwing energy arcs at her opponent by simple arm movements'Comic Page:' Fight Rider, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi *'Flight:' Bell is able to fly with the help of any wings. *'Laser Vision:' Bell is able to fire lasers from her eyes'Comic Page:' Game Over, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. *'Marksmanship:' Bell is able to fire small (alien) handguns with decent accurary'Comic Page:' Fast and Furious, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. She is also able throw objects with a very accuracy'Comic Page:' Reason For The Treason, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. *'Martial Arts:' Bell's fighting style can be described as mixed martial arts'Comic Page:' Bad Timing, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. *'Oxygen Independence:' Despite being given a space suit, Bell doesn't seem to need it for her survival as she removed it once she was on the moon'Comic Page:' The Sea of Tranquility, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. *'Superhuman Durability:' Bell is very durable, able to survive a two-feet kick in the face by Blossom, with only little bruising'Comic Page:' Roll With The Punches, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. *'Superhuman Speed:' Bell is extremely fast'Comic Page:' Toying with me, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, able to fly at very high speeds and attack rapidly'Comic Page:' Bad Timing, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. *'Superhuman Strength:' Being a transhuman, Bell is incredibly strong. She is able to lift heavy objects with no effort. She is stated to be stronger than Blossom'Comic Page:' Strategy, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi and is as strong as Buttercup'Comic Page:' Once More Unto The Breach, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. *'Upgrading (Black and White Only):' As a gynoid, she is able to update herself and install weapons in her arsenal. *'Vacuum Adaptation:' Despite being given a space suit, Bell doesn't seem to need it for her survival as she removed it once she was on the moon'Comic Page:' The Sea of Tranquility, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. Origin Although Bell is a original character created by Bleedman she does seemed to be based from "The Perfect Little Girl" in the opening of the Whoopass Stew. The Whoopass Stew was the first cartoon of the Powerpuff Girls when Craig McCracken was still in college. Trivia *In one of Bleedman's art, it is rumored that Bell, like Samantha, is an gyndroid. **This is the case in Griddles fanfic. *When Bell fired a laser to Blossom, GIR shouted Hadoken, which is a reference to Ryu from the video game:Street FighterComic Page: Bellicose, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. *Bell is on Santa's naughty list along with Mandy and ButtercupComic Page: The Night after Christmas, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. *Bell's appearance was announced to be based off the "perfect little girl" from the intro of the Whoopass Stew. She wears the same outfit as Bell and has white hair tied up in a ponytail. *Bell made a small cameo as a plush doll in Invader Zim: Manifest DoomComic Page: The Horror-Ooh Plushie, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. References }} Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:Antagonist Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Protago-Antagonist Category:Shadowpuff Girl Category:Main Character Category:Main Antagonist Category:Gynoid Category:Transhuman Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Character